ba_sing_sefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Gran Gran
Kanna, also known as Gran Gran, is Katara and Sokka's caring grandmother on their father's side. Kanna is the oldest person in the Southern Water Tribe, but is not a Waterbender. Although she had her doubts about Aang at first, when it was revealed that he was indeed the Avatar, she had regained hope; something she probably hasn't had for a long time. She cares deeply for her two grandchildren. History thumb|250px|left|Kanna as a young woman Kanna was actually born in the Northern Water Tribe. When she was still fairly young, it was arranged that she would marry Pakku, a Waterbender who was also rather young. Following the tribe's engagement tradition, Pakku carved a symbol into a betrothal necklace for her. Though he loved her very much and thought highly of their future together, Kanna did not. So sometime before their wedding, Kanna ran away and headed for the Southern Water Tribe. She didn't even say goodbye to her friends, although she did take the necklace with her and married an unknown man from the Southern Tribe, with whom she bore her son Hakoda. The necklace was eventually passed down to her daughter-in-law, who in turn passed it down to Katara. But Kanna never told her grandchildren the history of that necklace, nor her 'past life' in the Northern Water Tribe. She had probably been reunited with Pakku by the time of "The Guru". thumb|250px|left|Kanna and her grandchildren In past years, Kanna and Hama were friends. Kanna and Hama were there when the Southern Water Tribe was first attacked by the Fire Nation. The Waterbenders tried to fight, but were greatly out-numbered. Hama was the last Waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe until she too was captured. When she was taken onto the boat, Kanna was the last face of her friends Hama saw before she was locked away when she was still a young woman. In the episode "Sozin's Comet, Part 2: The Old Masters", it is revealed that after Master Pakku returned to the Southern Water Tribe, he carved her a new betrothal necklace, and the two were married. Relatives * Hakoda (son) from Avatar fact cards http://www.musogato.com/avatar/icons/ecard-gran.jpg * Kya (daughter in-law) * Sokka (elder grandson) * Katara (younger granddaughter) * Pakku (second husband) Connections Gran Gran strongly resembles the wise elder women found in many of the works of Hayao Miyazaki—most notably, the Wise Woman who starts Prince Ashitaka on his quest in Princess Mononoke. The series's creators have professed their fandom of Hayao Miyazaki in many interviews. Name Origin *Kanna's name may be derived from the Japanese word Kan, meaning cold. *"Kana" is also Inuit for "down there", "the one below", "downriver" or "in the direction of the sea", possibly referring to her traveling from the Northern to Southern tribe. *Kanna can mean "river fish" *There is a river and lake by the name of Kanna. Trivia *Kanna's nickname in the Spanish version is "Gran Gran Abuela", which translates into great great grandmother. *Kanna will be portrayed by Katharine Houghton in "The Last Airbender". References